


Gemini

by 0bviousLeigh



Series: Yuma is a Girl [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bviousLeigh/pseuds/0bviousLeigh
Summary: When Yuma meets Tetsuo, they don't initially get along.





	Gemini

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Zexal rewrite that I started for Zexal month on tumblr--an AU in which, first and foremost, Yuma is a girl. Always a girl, born with a V, the whole nine yards. Why? Because the idea wouldn't leave me alone. So [I drew it](http://rainbow-galaxy-supernova.tumblr.com/post/164290621451/zexal-month-day-13-yuma-day-something-ive-been), and I started writing it, and I ran with it.
> 
> This is the second story in the chronology of the series, but it takes place prior to the series' start.
> 
> (we're skipping how Yuma got out of the gang, roll with it I promise I'll write that someday)

Akari drives Yuma and Kotori to Heartland Academy for their orientation day.

“Wow,” Yuma says as she climbs out of the car. “It’s pretty.”

Kotori nods and links her arm through Yuma’s. “I can’t wait to see the pool! It’ll be so cool to be able to go swimming for gym.”

Yuma wrinkles her nose. “Yeah, if you like smelling like chlorine.”

“Oh, come on,” Kotori says, “Everyone else will smell the same, and it’s better than B.O.”

At that, Yuma laughs. “I suppose that’s true.”

There are signs pointing incoming students to the auditorium. Kotori and Yuma find it with no trouble, and they sit in the very front, where no one else has dared to go. They chat for a while, and even have a few laughs. Yuma feels like the distance between them is getting smaller every day. They used to be friends, in the way that one becomes friends with the kids of their parent’s friends. Yuma’s rebellion distanced her from Kotori, but having to repeat her last year of elementary school and being in the same class rekindled their connection, and Yuma has done her best to be a reliable friend. She’s always going to be grateful that Kotori approached her on her first day back at school.

After a while, the Principal stands at the front of the cafeteria and welcomes everyone. She gives a speech that no one really pay attention to, and then it’s time for the tour. Student guides call out homeroom numbers, and the students with matching numbers get up and follow their guides to their homeroom. Yuma and Kotori already know that they’re in the same class, and they follow their guide at the back of the group.

“Yo,” Yuma whispers to Kotori, “Check out that guy.”

They both look at a boy who towers over the other students and appears to be scowling. Yuma looks impressed. “Never seen him before. Dang, you’d think I would recognized him.”

Kotori look at her wide-eyed. “Where from? Not a gang?”

Yuma scoffs. “I mean he’s gotta be what, sixteen?”

“Don’t make assumptions,” Kotori scolds.

Yuma holds up her hands. “Okay, okay! You’re right.”

But Yuma keeps glancing at the boy through the day.

At the end of orientation, Kotori leaves Yuma alone for a minute so she can take a picture of the garden, and she comes back to find Yuma and the boy in each other’s faces.

“I don’t take orders from a delinquent!” The boy shouts.

“You wanna go, bro?!” Yuma shouts back, rolling up her blazer sleeves.

Kotori’s heart sinks and she runs over, getting between the two and shoving them apart. “BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF!” She yells.

The two step back, looking stunned. Kotori whirls on Yuma. “You know better than to go around shouting in public!” She scolds. Yuma looks appropriately ashamed, and Kotori turns to the boy. “And you! Where do you get off calling someone you don’t know a delinquent?!”

The boy looks down. “Well, she said she was in a gang…” he mumbles.

“Yeah, and you have a resting bitch face,” Yuma snaps.

The two look ready to go at it again, but Kotori glares them into submission. “Good lord, you’re exactly like each other, aren’t you?” She groans.

At that, Yuma snorts, and it turns into a full blown laugh. “My god, she’s right,” Yuma gasps, doubling over as she laughs. “It’s no wonder!”

The boy starts to laugh too, and to Kotori’s amazement, the two grin at each other and shake hands.

“I’m Tetsuo,” the boy says.

“I’m Yuma, it’s nice to meet you.”

“So, we’re in the same homeroom…where do you live?” Tetsuo asks. “Maybe we’ll see each other on the way to school.”

Yuma points in the direction of her house. “’Bout ten minutes that way, and if you do see me, I’ll be riding a grey skateboard with my name spray painted on it.”

“Cool,” Tetsuo says approvingly.

Kotori throws up her hands. “How?!” She demands.

Yuma shrugs. “Hey, you were right. Just roll with it.”


End file.
